Parental Control
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Peter finds it hard to get use to having three parents. Set a few weeks after Peter gets reunited with his father.


Parental Control

By Diane Klepper Author's Note: I use to watch Kung Fu: The Legend Continues when it was originally on television. I recently rediscovered it through fan fiction. I have written fan fiction in the past but this my first KFTLC story. This story is set a few weeks after Peter is reunited with his father.

Peter Caine parked his Stealth on the sidewalk in front of his foster parents' house. He frowned when he saw Paul's car in the driveway. Peter was hoping his foster parents weren't home. He was exhausted after putting in a full week of work and then having to come to work Saturday morning to catch up on his paperwork. Peter felt a little chilled so he closed his leather jacket He was hoping his foster parents were out for the day and he could just sneak into the house to get his hockey equipment. Peter was planning on playing hockey tomorrow with a group of friends but he remembered he left his hockey stuff at the Blaisdells.

He opened the door and then slowly got out of his car. For a minute he thought of sneaking in through the back door but he knew with Annie's excellent hearing she would know it was him. He couldn't fool Annie when he was fifteen and late for curfew, he doubted he could fool her now. He walked into the living- room and he was shocked to see his father sitting in his fosters parents' living room looking at a photo album. "Pop."

Kwai Chang Caine looked up from the photo album. "Hello Peter."

Looking surprised Peter said, "Pop what are you doing here?"

"Paul and Annie invited me to lunch I did not know you were coming over."

Peter frowned. "I just came by to pick up my hockey equipment I left it here last month when I was teaching the neighbor's children how to play hockey."

A voice interrupted the conversation. "Peter I didn't know you were coming over. What a pleasant surprise."

Peter smiled at his foster mother. "Hi Mom.' He walked over to her and took the tray with the tea pot, three cups and a plate of cookies. He placed the tray on the coffee table. Peter then hugged Annie and kissed her on the top of his head.

Annie smiled at her son. "Peter are you hungry I have some leftover pasta on the stove."

"No Mom I'm fine. I grabbed something before I got here Why didn't you tell me you were inviting my Pop over for lunch."

Walking over to the table and pouring a cup of tea and handed it to Caine Annie said, "Yesterday morning I went shopping with Carolyn. Your sister had a lunch date with Todd so I had her drop me off at the station. I wanted to take you and Paul out to lunch but you were out on an assignment. Master Caine came by to see you and we started talking and I thought it was about time me and Paul got to know your father better so I invited him to lunch."

Before Peter could answer, Paul came out of his study holding another photo album in his hands. "I found the other album .Peter we weren't expecting you."

Frowning Peter said, "I just came to pick up my hockey stuff I'll just get it and be out of your way."

"Nonsense why don't you stay for dessert You have been so busy lately I have hardly seen you besides I made chocolate chip cookies Your favorite.".

"Mom I have a lot of stuff to due today."

Paul interrupted. "Son, you look tired .why don't you sit down and rest a bit."

Caine looked into Peter's eyes. "My son you are in pain."

Peter gave a little smirk. "I just have a headache I was stuck doing paperwork all morning."

Paul chuckled. "Frank told me he was going to get on you about your missing reports remember how often I brought paperwork home with me I warned you kid."

"I know the Chief told me if I didn't come in today on my own time and catch up on my paperwork he would handcuff me to my desk Monday morning until it was complete."

Annie laughed. "That sounds like Frank .Peter why don't you sit down and I'll get you some aspirin."

"Mom .I'm fine."

Frowning Annie said, "Peter Mathew Caine I said sit."

Knowing in all the years he had known Annie Blaisdell, he never won an argument he meekly said, "Yes Ma'am." And sat down on the couch next to his father.

"I'm glad I still haven't lost my touch." Annie smiled and went into the kitchen.

Paul chuckled and sat in his chair and said to Caine. " I don't know how she does it .from the time Peter started visiting us Annie had him eating out of her hand."

Caine smiled. "It's a mother's love Peter was the same way with my wife Laura.. He would be sitting in his crib crying and the minute Laura came into the room he would stop crying. She would pick him up and he would be smiling and laughing."

Peter frowned. "Pop you never told me that."

"I still find it hard to talk about your mother, my son .Even though she has been gone many years I still miss her very much."

Softly Peter said, "I wish I remembered her. All I have of her is an old picture."

Kwai Chang Caine smiled and softly caressed Peter's right cheek with his right hand. "I see so much of your mother in you."

Annie came out of the kitchen holding a glass of water and two aspirins in her hand. She handed then to Peter and said, "Here Sweetie."

Peter smiled. "Thanks, Mom." Peter swallowed the pills and then drank some water. Peter turned to his father and saw the photo album in his lap and noticed he was looking at a photograph of him from his high school graduation. He put his glass down on the table. "I see Mom and Paul took out the old photo albums,"

Caine nodded. "You look very handsome in your cap and gown."

Peter smiled. "When I started public school in the orphanage I never thought I get through high school it was so different from my schooling at the Temple .I was so totally lost in school I felt so stupid."

Paul smiled at his foster son. "Son your education was just different once we hired that tutor you were able to catch up Your Mom and I were proud of how hard you worked to catch up."

Peter frowned. "I didn't have much of a choice The Director of the orphanage told me that if I didn't bring my up grades that I wouldn't be allowed to spend the weekends with you guys Those weekends made my time at the orphanage bearable."

Annie smiled at her foster son. . "I use to dread Sunday nights. I hated sending you back to that place The only reason we didn't take you right away was because we wanted you to feel at home with us. "

Peter took his mother's right hand in his left hand and put it up to his lips to kiss it. "I know. You gave me a home and a family when I thought I had lost everything." Peter then turned to his father and said. "Pop .even though the Blaisdells gave me a home and a family I never forget about you I never stopped missing you."

Kwai Chang Caine smiled at his son. "I know my son .I am very grateful for the Blaisdells being there for you when I could not." He right hand slightly brushed Peter's left cheek. " Peter you have a fever."

Peter quickly got up. "Pop. I'm fine."

Annie placed her hand on Peter's forehead. "Sweetie you do feel warm." She said, "Paul can you get me the thermometer?"

Peter stood up. "Mom I'm fine."

Paul stood up and chuckled. "Kid you know you can't win an argument with your mother I get the thermometer."

Peter watched is foster father walk into the kitchen. He then turned to his father who just sat on the couch staring at him " I little help here Pop."

Caine smiled at his son. "The Blaisdells are just concerned about your health as I am .my son, there is no crime admitting your are sick."

Annie laughed. "Caine was Peter always this stubborn."

"Yes."

Paul came out of the kitchen holding the thermometer. He walked up to Peter and smiled. "Good thing we have the ear thermometer . it was always hard to get Peter to keep quiet and sit still long enough to use the oral one."

Frowning Peter said, "Why do I have the feeling that I am out number here?"

Paul smiled. "Because you are kid." Paul put the device in Peter's right ear. One minute later it beeped and Paul took it out and said. "!01.4."

Annie looked at her son and frowned. "Okay Peter your going upstairs to your old room and right into bed I'll make you some chicken soup."

"Mom I have my own apartment I can rest there."

"You are not going to driving home with a fever I want you in bed now .I'm sure both your fathers agree with me."

Caine put the photo album down on the coffee table and stood up. "I have some herbs that will help bring down the fever. Do you have a mixing bowl I can borrow?"

Annie smiled. "Come into the kitchen with me .Paul will make sure Peter gets into bed."

Peter watched his fatgher and mother walk into the kitchen. "Paul I don't mind Mom's chicken soup but Pop's herbs remedies always taste awful. "

Paul put his arms around his foster son's shoulder. "Listen kid I make you a deal You stay here throughout the weekend and rest and I'll talk to Frank about letting you back on the streets Monday."

"Paul ."

"I'm sure Frank can find some more paperwork for you to do."

"Okay you win."

Peter walked to the staircase closely followed by his foster father. Peter tiredly walked up the steps and entered his old room. He turned to face Paul and smiled. His old room looked exactly liked it did when he lived there. The bookcases were filled with his old sports trophies from high school and his shooting trophy from the police academy. He turned to face Paul. "I'm surprised you and Mom haven't done anything with my old room."

"Your Mother and I wanted to keep it the same .It was a guest room before it was your room I guess we just want you to know it will always be available to you whenever you needed it Kid I know that between your job and getting to know your father again you are pretty busy but we want you to know that this will always be you home .we love you son."

Peter smiled. "I know that Dad I love you and Mom too It is just a little confusing sometimes to have three parents."

.Paul smiled and ruffled Peter's hair." I know ..I also remember meeting a kid at an orphanage who told me he didn't care what happened to him because nobody cared about him well kid know you have three parents and we all care about what happens to you you are just going to have to get use to it."

Peter smirked. "Like I have a choice?'

Paul chuckled. "Yes you can accept it and know that we only gang up on you because we love you besides kid with your antics the more backup I can get the better."

Peter smiled. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes you are son .but you worth it. Now kid get into bed before your Mother comes up and yells at both of us."

Peter nodded and walked over to his old bed and sat down. He thought about those lonely days and nights at the orphanage. Fifteen years ago he never thought he would ever be part of a family again. Now he was a part of two families. He was very lucky. Even though it was still confusing having two Dad he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
